


I need you. (On extended hiatus)

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hickies, Knife Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel takes interest in the new butler, making him want to know more from Sebastian who's close to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter of I Need You, it'll progress and hopefully get better over time.

You let out a long sigh as you walked through the doors of the Phantomhive manor _'I can't believe I let Sebastian convince me to do this.'_ You mentally sighed as you took in the large room, it was practically sparkling, everything was perfectly clean and nothing was out of place. 'Typical.' Your inner thoughts echoed again. You were so caught up in looking at all the small details of the manor that you didn't notice a certain demon staring at you from the staircase, a small inward smile lit his cold, beatless heart. It's been a while since he's seen you, and the first time he's seen you so well kept. Here he thought you couldn't get anymore irresistible than you already were. "If you continue to stare at my like that my brain might explode, Sebastian." Your sudden words shocked him, seems he was caught staring.

"I'm glad you made it safely." Was what he replied with, you had a small smirk on your lips as you turned your heel towards his figure. 

"If I didn't then just assume it's not me." You retorted. You took long strides towards him, his body was already heating up with want. Oh how he wanted to take you against these very stairs, of course he kept these needs inside as he still had chores to complete. "You'd probably like that though, wouldn't you? A little confused bird stepping inside the lions home, so vulnerable underneath such powerful claws." You whispered in his ear as you reached him, circling him.  

"It's not wise to tease me, Y/n." His tone was low, it was holding very willing threats. Your smirk only grew a bit more. 

You let out a dramatic sigh "And what might you do if I do continue... will you punish me?" Your fingers slid over his broad shoulder, "Will you spank me?" You whispered, "I've been such a bad boy, I think I deserve it."

He let out a growl, grabbing your wrist and pinning you against the railing of the stairs, "I am giving you a final warning. Do not test me, or you'll be wrecked and used harder than ever, you'll be hurting so much you'll have a permanent limp."  

"I apologize." You almost purred. 

You started to make your way up the stairs after he released your wrist from his tight grip. You hummed softly as you ran your fingers up the rail, "Have I told you how much I missed you though?" You asked, "It's been a whole year without being able to see your face or hear from you. I was actually beginning to believe you actually died." 

"Are you starting to doubt me, Y/n?" 

You let out a small hum with a small smile as you led yourself to the young Earl's office, already being able to sense him from outside of the manor. "For a while I was, yes." You looked to your side at him, "But not anymore."

"Are you planning on telling the Young Master what you are?"

"Hm," Your fingers tapped at your chin, "Not yet. He wouldn't believe me anyways, I want him to warm up to my first."

Sebastian hummed in agreement. There were some loose ends though, "What if he orders me to tell him?"

"Then do so, it's not that much of a desperate secret, especially if he knows about you being a demon. The reason I want him to warm up to me is because I don't want to frighten the poor kid, if he figures out that I'm much stronger than you it could scare him. I could tear your heart out of your ear without even moving a finger. That kind of strength is enough to scare even the strongest person alive."

"I see. I do request for you to keep my heart- whether it beats or not- inside of my body. It would be quite troublesome to put it back." You nodded letting out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, your limbs will stay attached to your body. You're the one and only who has power over me." 

After saying that your own chest tightened a bit, a nerve had been twitching all night and the sensation only grew stronger as you approached Ciel's study, you brushed away the anxious thoughts before Sebastian opened the door after requesting to enter. You looked around, your eyes landing on the small boy in a slightly too big chair, he looked cute. "Is this him?" He asked Sebastian. He nodded and bowed to Ciel, leaving both of us to talk alone.

You felt like you were going to burst, that nerve was getting annoying. 

Oh how did you end up in this situation.


End file.
